Currently, data connectivity, service provisioning, and delivery rely on a two-tiered, statically-provisioned set of credentials, one tier identifying the terminal or device that can acquire connectivity services and the other tier identifying the entity allowed to use the services. For example, a mobile device and the user of the mobile device would include the two tiers. While the terminal or device is not accessible for direct manipulation and is strictly secured to avert unintended changes that may render the terminal or device useless, the entity (e.g. person) includes exposure to potential human manipulation which could result in faulty updates, such as inputting an extra characters or missing a character altogether. Moreover, in some cases, individuals may not be interested in inputting information for fear of letting their identity be known. Further, individuals have to be concerned with whether their terminals are appropriately configured. It would be desirable to have a network-controlled user authorization where a mobile device and user are authenticated from credentials provided by a network rather than credentials provided by the mobile device and the user.